Aunque llegues a ser como el hielo
by Master of Disaster x
Summary: Mi primer fanfic. Oneshot TYxHI Espero que les guste!


**HOLA! Este es el primer fanfic que me atrevo a subir y espero que salga bien, note que por el momento no hay muchos fanfics de Kokoro Connect en español, creo que este es el segundo del anime pero el otro no es TaichixInaba, así que este es el primero de esta pareja en español (secretamente orgullosa) bueno, espero que alguien lo lea o voy a estar ****hablándole/****escribiéndole a la nada y bueno aquí está**

**Aunque llegues a ser como el hielo**

* * *

Taichi POV

Hoy mi bella novia Inaba Himeko y yo vamos a salir, hemos sido novios desde hace siete meses y estoy seguro de que no podría haber tomado una mejor decisión que invitarla a salir, es la persona más increíble que conozco, es linda, fuerte, es mi linda y fuerte novia tsundere, simplemente la amo.

-Adiós mamá, adiós Rina.- Me despedí de mi mamá y mi hermana antes de salir de mi casa para ir a buscar a Himeko a la suya, si, ahora yo la llamó por su nombre, en vez de su apellido como los demás lo hacen (al principio me costó un poco por la costumbre, pero dos meses después aprendí a hacerlo por su nombre)

Vamos a ir a un restaurante familiar que abrieron hace unas semanas, está cerca de un parque al que ella y yo vamos bastante seguido, ya quiero verla.

Iba en el camino a su casa, estaba en la esquina y la pude ver, sentada en un banco en su patio, ella es tan hermosa, su pelo se movía levemente por la brisa, parecía un ángel, ella es mi ángel.

Himeko POV

Hoy Yaegashi Taichi, mi novio (adoro poder llamarlo mi novio) y yo vamos a salir y estoy sumamente feliz por eso, cuando estoy con él soy la persona más feliz del mundo, lo amo tanto. Ya estaba lista para ir, así que decidí esperarlo afuera, hasta que mi estúpido hermano me detuvo hablándome desde la escalera.

-¿Vas a salir Himeko?.-Me dijo con una sonrisa burlona, obviamente sabía que me iba a encontrar con Taichi.

-¿Qué te parece que voy a hacer?.- Le dije bastante molesta.

-Está bien, no te enojes. Wow Himeko ¿siempre eres tan fría?.-Ignore por completo ese comentario y estaba a punto de salir pero él me detuvo otra vez.-¿Hasta con Taichi?.-Este último comentario si me molestó, ¿Y a él que le importa eso?.

-No es de tu incumbencia como me comporto con mi novio-. Dije eso cruzada de brazos sentí un leve rubor en las mejillas,espero que esta discusión termine antes de que Taichi venga a casa.

-Bueno, yo solo creo que quizás a él le moleste tener una novia que es tan fría como un iceberg-. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto hoy? estoy cansada de esta conversación.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi relación con Taichi, así que mejor cállate ¿bien?-. No me importa lo que él opine, no sabe nada de mi con Taichi, en este momento lo que más quería era ir con mi novio, mi hermano ya me estaba hartando.

-Ok, ok, no es mi asunto, pero recuerda que hoy papá y mamá vuelven y quieren cenar con nosotros-. Mientras decía esto él bajaba y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Si, lo recuerdo-. Estaba a punto de irme pero me volvió a detener.

-Así que Taichi no va a poder quedarse a dormir hoy-. Él dijo riéndose desde la cocina con un vaso de agua en mano.

-¡Cállate!-. Le grite con la cara completamente roja, de inmediato tome un almohadón de uno de los sillones y se lo arroje a la cara, haciendo que soltara su vaso. -Adiós-. Dicho eso rápidamente salí de la casa y me senté en un banco del patio.

Suspire, mis padres viajan mucho y cuando están en casa casi siempre están ocupados con el trabajo, cuando se van mi hermano y yo somos los responsables de la casa, o al menos yo, ya que él, si no tiene que ir a la escuela (como ahora que son vacaciones), se va con sus amigos y solo viene para dormir o flojear, dejándome todas las tareas de la casa, aunque aveces él duerme fuera y Taichi y yo tenemos la casa para poder...em...en fin, cada vez que mis padres vuelven de algún viaje insisten en tener una especie de cena familiar, solo los cuatro y la verdad no me gusta.

Sin embargo, hay algo además de la cena con mis padres que me abruma, lo que dijo mi hermano ¿Puede ser que a Taichi le moleste mi actitud?. No, yo se que a Taichi no le importa, la verdad es que a veces pienso en eso, en que quizás a él no le gusta eso de mi, pero cuando estoy con Taichi yo no soy tan fría como con los demás, no tengo miedo de demostrarle mis sentimientos y le muestro un lado de mi que nadie más conoce, Taichi es la primera persona en toda mi vida, además de mi, en la que pude confiar, en la que confío de verdad.

Si llegara a perder a Taichi por algo así, nose que haría.

Miré el cielo, era un día hermoso, el sol no estaba demasiado fuerte y había algunas nubes, también se sentía una leve y refrescante brisa, desde que salgo con Taichi, o más bien desde que estoy enamorada de él aprecio cada detalle bonito que hay, él tiene un muy buen efecto en mi.

Y en ese momento, como si mis pensamientos lo hubiesen llamado él apareció, con esa sonrisa que tanto adoro. Me levanté del banco y caminé hacía él.

-Buenos días, Himeko-. Taichi dijo eso y luego besó mi mejilla.

-Buenos días, Taichi-. Le contesté y aunque estoy feliz de verlo, es difícil sacar esa duda de mi cabeza.

Él tomó mi mano y empezamos el camino hacía el restaurante. Durante el trayecto no habíamos hablado mucho y eso es raro en nosotros, creo que Taichi empezaba a notar que tenia algo en mente y no quiero que se preocupe, porque después de todo es una tontería.

Aún no habíamos llegado, pero me dí cuenta de que nos encontrábamos cerca porque estábamos pasando por ''nuesto parque'', significa que estámos a unas pocas cuadras.

Taichi me miraba un poco preocupado, me ponía nerviosa y de pronto él paró de caminar.

-Himeko, ¿qué pasa?-. Él parecía preocupado, yo me estaba culpando por esto.

-No pasa nada, ¿por qué?-. Intenté actuar como si estuviera normal pero no logre convencerlo.

-No digas que no pasa nada porque te conozco, dime-. Taichi puso sus manos en mis brazos, de bajo de los hombros, me dí cuenta de que no iba a engañarlo así decidí contarle, cuando terminé, obviamente avergonzada, él me sonrió -Tonta-. Taichi me acercó a él y me abrazó.

-Sé que es una tontería-. Le devolví el abrazo e intenté ocultar un poco mi cara sonrojada.

-Si de verdad te preocupa no creo que sea una tontería-. Besó mi cabeza y se alejó un poco para verme a los ojos, pero sus manos permanecieron en mis brazos.

-No quería que te enteraras porque enrealidad no importa-. Él me seguía sonriendo y mirándome de una forma tan tierna que sentía que endulzaba mi paladar.

-Importa, no voy a dejar que mi novia, la chica más asombrosa del mundo se sienta insegura-. Volví a sonrojarme, él siempre es muy cariñoso, pero aun así aveces se me es imposible no ruborizarme cuando dice algo así.

-No es para tanto-. Le susurre evitando su mirada pero él acarició mi mentón para que lo viera, esa mirada que me hacía sentir segura y amada.

-Himeko quiero que sepas que yo te amo tal y como eres y aunque puedas a llegar a ser tan fría como el hielo también eres la chica más tierna, hermosa e inteligente del mundo-. Cuando terminó de decir eso lo abracé colocando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y él de inmedito contestó ubicando los suyos alrededor de mi cintura.

-También te amo Taichi, gracias-. Le susurré al oído aún abrazados, luego de algunos segundos nos besamos, amo sentir sus labios con los míos, es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo, al separarnos él volvió a tomar mi mano.

-Vamos a seguir-.

-Si-.

Luego de eso continuamos caminando, todas mis dudas fueron resueltas, Taichi pudo hacer que deje de lado mis inseguridades, él y yo tuvimos un muy buen día juntos, luego de ir a comer paseamos un poco por el parque y yo no podría haber estado más feliz de estar con él, amar tanto a una persona y saber que esa persona corresponde ese amor de la misma manera es algo maravilloso.

Antes de ir a su casa él me acompañó a la mía, nos besamos y luego nos dijimos unos ''te amo'' mutuos. Lastimosamente hoy no va poder quedarse a dormir y tengo que cenar con mis padres pero sobreviviré y así mañana voy a volver a encontrarme con Taichi, el amor de mi vida, con quien quiero pasar el resto de ella, pero voy a asegurarme de que mañana si pueda dormir con él.

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llega mi primer fanfic, pero aunque es un final también es un nuevo comienzo!**

**Si alguien leyó esto y espero que si muchas gracias y si les gustó o tienen alguna critica porfavor dejen algún Review.**

**PD:Perdón por el intento de comedia, si, no fue muy bueno, chau! **


End file.
